


Falling Faster, Softer

by Val_Creative



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Asexual Jughead Jones, Coming Out, F/F, First Dates, Friendship, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mild Language, Pining, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Veronica asks Betty out on a date. Archie discovers he's pining after Jughead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YES I DECIDED TO POST THIS IN CHAPTERS INSTEAD because we seriously need some good stuff and I'm frustrated... I planned to get this up at a later date, but maybe doing this will motivate me? My friend [Emily](http://glove23.tumblr.com/) helped with coming up with ideas and I wanna dedicate this to my Beronica/Jarchie friends especially on Tumblr bc we are fun as hell and I love you guys! There will be equal parts of Beronica and Jarchie in this and the rating may go up! Please leave some thoughts and I'll see you at the next chapter! ♥
> 
> EDIT: The errors are fixed on the text messages. That was a pain in my ass.

*

" _I like girls."_

Those words buzz and drone through Betty's skull, building a hive, nesting in the recesses of her mind.

Veronica looks so unlike herself, lacking her star-quality, effortless confidence. Her features tensing, colored blueberry-glo from the lighting. A charcoal, strapless dress hugs every inch of Veronica, from her knee to the tops of her modestly covered breasts. Veronica's nails clipped and worn down from a previous manicure.

Reggie's pool party roars faintly in the background — completely outside their own little world.

" _Me too_ ," hovers on Betty's little, pink lips, ready to tumble free.

*

A whole week passes.

Veronica never brings up the drunk, breathless confession again. She acts as enthusiastic and lively as ever, gravitating towards Betty for partnered school projects and walking to Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe hip-to-hip.

If she expects Betty to forget and move on, she can't.

She _can't_.

Veronica trusted her with something so important and _personal_ , and Betty feels like she dropped the ball by gawking at Veronica and stammering out any reply. Betty doesn't even remember what she told Veronica.

"Betty…"

The hallway seems quiet, deserted. Veronica's cheerleading uniform standing out in brightness and freshly ironed. Betty glances over her own shoulder, shutting her locker noisily.

"Yes?" she asks.

"Um…" Veronica's dark, lovely eyes lower towards the ground, darting around. Betty's never seen her act _meek_ before. The exception being when she apologized for getting into Cheryl's gigantic closet with Archie. "I have a question to ask you, and… if it's something not worth trying, then I'll appreciate you being honest with me."

Betty nods, smiling cheerfully. "Of course."

"Right, _okay_ …" Veronica says, now meeting the other girl's eyes. She stiffens her shoulders, inhaling deeply. "I've never… done this before? I'm used to _other_ people asking me…"

"Done what? What's the question?"

Veronica's lipstick-gleaming mouth thins together.

"Do you wanna go out… somewhere this weekend?" At the slight pause, Veronica covers up her growing mortification and nervousness with a outward, pleasant grin and that enthusiasm. "The weather's supposed to be _fantastic_ on Saturday. I was thinking a picnic and I'll bring some of the cupcakes from New York…?"

"Go out _like_ …?"

At the undeniably confused look, Veronica stops grinning.

"Like… a date, Betty," she explains with a dullness in her voice. "I'm asking you out on a date."

 _Say something_.

Betty tries to make herself but all she can do is stare helplessly, those blue eyes lingering over Veronica's slim, tan fingers fiddling with her purse-strap.

"… Betty?"

" _Yes?"_ The answer is impulsive and more like a squeak. Betty's heart races underneath her floral-print blouse when she tries again, calmly and nodding again, "Yes. _Yeah_. We can do that?"

"You're serious?" This time, Veronica appears confused, eyebrows raising. "Really serious?"

" _Mmhm_."

Betty doesn't know what else to do, or say. Veronica's face lights up, nearly matching the warmth traveling inside Betty's chest to a hundred birthday candles. " _Great_! That's great," Veronica tells her, her dimples peeking out. "We'll discuss time, but I'll have my chauffeur pick you up. See you practice right—?"

She seems so _happy_.

Betty gazes after her, eyes dreamy as Veronica practically bounces down the hallway, waving goodbye.

 _She's_ happy too.

*

And _completely panicking_!

The alert keeps flashing on her pastel pink mobile. Betty untangles her legs and sits up on her quilted blankets, staring down at the text with wide eyes, making a high-pitched noise.

 

> **Veronica** ❤ 
> 
> 2pm tomorrow so wear something cute for outdoor picnic xoxo  
>  October 12 5:51 PM

 

What did she _do_?

Betty climbs onto her feet, heat rising and flushing to her temples.

"Okay, _okay_ , okay," she repeats to herself, her hands going upright and flailing. Betty's cheeks puff up when air blows loudly between her pale pink lips. "Keep it together, Betty Cooper. You can do this. You've gone on a date before. It's just a date with Veronica, who is way too cool for me— _oh my god_ , how did this happen?"

She slams her palms against her face, grinding down before hearing her mobile vibrate again. Betty grabs onto it on her bed, quickly sliding her bright yellow rose lock-screen away.

 

> **Archie**
> 
> r u okay betty?  
>  October 12 6:12 PM

 

From her opened window, he peers out his bedroom, raising a hand in baffled acknowledgment.

Oh _no_ —

Betty squeals, her panic heightening. She races over to her little, ivory-painted window and forgets to close the shutter, pulling the lace-embroidered curtains together without looking at her best friend.

Oh god no—what does she tell _Archie_?

Betty's teeth dig into her lower lip.

He's never been a homophobic person. Not ever. Archie was one of the first people in Riverdale High to advocate for a Gay/Straight Alliance, and has verbally stood up for Kevin more than once.

But would he be _upset_ that Betty never told him about liking girls…? Or that she's liked boys and girls fairly equally since they were in middle school? It's a long-kept secret.

They tell each other… _everything_.

She crosses her arms, biting down harder, trembling.

 _Later_.

*

Betty has closed her window on him before, but it's usually when she's _mad_. Archie glances down at his mobile opened to his text, and then he eyes Betty's little, paneled window, frowning.

So… what exactly did he say _wrong_?

Archie blinks, rereading his text and sighs, rubbing the back of his neck.

He's about to apologize for spying into her bedroom, when another text message pops up.

> **Jug**
> 
> You busy?  
>  October 12 6:14 PM

 

Archie's mouth tilts up.

 

> **Archie**
> 
> maybe XD  
>  October 12 6:15 PM

 

He can already imagine Jughead rolling his eyes or grumbling over his cup of coffee at Pop's.

Another vibrating buzz.

 

> **Jug**
> 
> Suit yourself  
>  October 12 6:15 PM

 

Archie bends forward to kickstart his laptop, thrusting one arm out of his v-neck and calling the other boy through the server. He half-expects Jughead to ignore him before his face appears on Archie's laptop.

"Don't be like that, Juggy," Archie tells him, smiling big.

Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe doesn't look as crowded and neon-lit as it would be on Friday, through their internet connection. Jughead's expression comes off as only slightly irritated. "Yeah, well, you—" Piercing blue eyes narrow. Jughead suddenly leans in, awed, "—got bit by a radioactive spider _when_?"

Archie hesitates from stripping off the navy fabric, both arms free of his v-neck shirt.

"Huh?"

"Dude, the _abs_."

It takes another moment to process before Archie lets out an embarrassed grunt, smiling weaker.

"Uh… it kinda happens when you're doing manual labor for the summer?" He realizes Jughead's eyes are still roaming over him, as if uncertain of what he's seeing. A hot flush longs to burst over Archie's skin.

"It's _muscles_ , not a second talking head—could you let up on the staring?"

That seems to do it, and Jughead backs up from the screen. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm _not_ staring," he replies monotonously. Jughead's dark eyebrows furrow. "Your body's not that impressive."

Archie laughs. "Gee, thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Is this about backhanded insults or did you actually need to tell me something?"

Jughead lowers his coffee cup from his lips, offering a shrug.

"Can't I do both at the same time?" he quips, and echoes Archie's warm laugh when the other boy sends him a ' _will you knock it off_ ' look. "Alright, alright. Listen, I got the drum-set off my cousin… we're golden, pal."

 _"Yes!"_ The thrill pulses inside Archie, achingly familiar. This is all he what he wants. His own band—and with Jughead agreeing to join him, he's _this_ close now to succeeding. "This is perfect. I needed to the good news."

"Why? What's up?"

When Jughead asks this, barely masking his pointed interest, Archie cringes and threads his fingers into his hair. "Betty's… she's acting weird," he murmurs. "I'm not sure if it's something I did or not…"

"Probably not. You two are getting along better than ever." Jughead smiles, adding, "Ask her about it later?"

Archie sometimes _hates_ Jughead's smile—when it's just them alone, and it's effortless, _easy_. There's no lines of curtness or doubt anywhere on his features. Jughead looks like he's having the time of his life, and Archie's body feels hot all-over and two sizes shrunken. Like the wrong mouthful of air could tear him open.

"Yeah… okay."

*

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica has no problems spoiling Betty on their date. Archie ends up in a moment he's not supposed to be in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with another chapter! I WAS SO HYPED ABOUT THE LAST EPISODE BEING FULL OF JUGHEAD'S BACKSTORY/CHARACTER FOCUS BUT ALSO JARCHIE. WHO ELSE LOVED IT? But this chapter is plenty of Beronica, and we will have loads of Jarchie in the next one! I hope everyone's having a good time reading, and please leave some thoughts! :)

*

She decides to not call Kevin.

It doesn't matter anyway. He leaves her a few texts about what she's up to, and Betty gives a convincing lie about research project down at the library. She thought it over and isn't ready to blab to Kevin about her date with Veronica— _on_ the day of it. All of his prying and eagerness would just gnaw at her nerves.

Betty firmly turns down Veronica's offer of a chauffeur, and she walks herself alone to the local park. Veronica promises to meet her there. It's nice and cool out, with autumn colors glowing on the trees.

The grass is still warm enough from the summer's heat, soft and lush under Betty's black boat-shoes.

She feels a little more clearheaded about her decision to say _yes_ to Veronica's date, choosing light makeup along with blush-colored lipstick. Betty's white ruffle top and her black, skinny cardigan keeps her warm. A pinch of self-consciousness nags at her about Betty's unraveled French braid, but quickly saves it before leaving her house by pinning her bright blonde hair into a low bun, ignoring the tendrils flying free.

Things are _quiet_ , for once. Betty's parents let her know they would be out of town until next weekend. It's perfect timing for this, but Betty doesn't hold her breath that they would make it another three days.

Her mother barely allowed Betty to be out of her sight for _three_ days.

Out by a lone section of the park, further off from the bicycling trail and steel, decorative park benches, Betty spots a flash of white silk dress. Veronica's growing smile, even from this distance, is enough to send her heart pounding against Betty's rib-cage. A pleasant rush of lightheaded sensation follows.

"Hey, there you are!" Veronica calls out, her hands rummaging into a giant, wicker basket. Betty watches in fascination, not just at the items laid out on the blue gingham picnic blanket, but Veronica _herself_.

Should have guessed it—Veronica never does anything _casual_. A round-neck, vintage-looking cocktail dress with black patterning and a thin, black belt around the waist. Betty's eyes linger on the white headband contrasting to Veronica's hair, before dropping to the infamous dark red lipstick.

"Hey," Betty repeats softly, her fingernails dragging over her denim jeans.

Veronica doesn't stand to greet her but presents the other girl with a overflowing bouquet of flowers.

" _Wow_ —uh, thank you? They're so pretty." Betty smiles back and accepts the weight into her arms, tilting her nose into the lavender-dyed flowers. "Are they roses?"

"Yep," Veronica announces, looking pleased. Betty joins her in sitting down, folding her legs.

"Why not yellow this time…?"

The other girl raises an eyebrow, but Veronica's expression remains confident, if not amused by Betty's question. "That's because they're not for friendship."

Something warm stirs in Betty's gut. While Veronica glances away to serve plates, Betty quickly does a Google search on lavender roses, tapping for one explanation: _'love at first sight; enchantment'._

Oh… _oh_.

"I had a difficult time thinking up what to bring, so there's a few options here…" Veronica's cheerful voice filters back in, and a wide-eyed Betty thrusts her mobile snugly into her back pocket.

Her blue eyes only get wider.

There's two ceramic plates for them, but a bigger one stacked with… _finger sandwiches_? Veronica unscrews a thermos, pouring some tea into Betty's cup. "You did all this?" Betty asks, now staring at her.

"I had _help_ , trust me," she assures Betty, laughing for a moment. It's a sweet, melodic sound, ringing in Betty's ears. Veronica pauses from capping the thermos, searching her face. "Was this too much…?"

"Oh, no, no—" Betty waves her hands, grabbing one of the finger sandwiches. "Absolutely _not_. I love it."

To prove her point, she takes a small but obvious bite, not even needing to exaggerate a happy noise. It tastes like a roasted vegetable sandwich, with a little bit of goat cheese, eggplant and tomato pesto. "Holy crap, this is so _good_ ," Betty mumbles, wiping her mouth when Veronica politely hands her a napkin.

"There's a Steak _au Poivre_ and a cucumber-butter variety mixed in there somewhere," Veronica adds thoughtfully. She waits for Betty to sip her tea before reaching for her own finger sandwich.

A comfortable silence falls between them, accompanied by wandering, curious glances to each other.

*

If Betty doesn't stop _blushing_ , Veronica might never stop grinning.

She hadn't been lying.

Veronica Lodge got asked out, and never initiated dates. At least, the old Veronica.

(The old Veronica also buried her romantic feelings underneath crystalline glasses of Dom Perignon, using the liquid courage as an excuse to affectionately kiss her schoolmates or her close friends. The last she did, Veronica ended up blackout drunk, waking up in a suite-room topless and with Ginger Lopez, more than just topless, sleeping with her open, sparkly-glossed mouth against Veronica's exposed chest.)

Veronica… _wants_ to be braver. Acting like a spoiled brat, or a party-girl… she had been miserable deep down. She loves her parents, and she appreciates everything she's been given. But moving to Riverdale?

 _Best_ worst thing to ever happen to Veronica's life.

Especially since it led her to Betty Cooper.

"They're not magnolia cupcakes, but… they are _genuine_ New York cupcakes," Veronica says to her, popping open the lid. The scent of strawberry cream and chocolate wafting from the box.

These cupcakes are the best ones, in Veronica's humble opinion. Neapolitan: Chocolate strawberry layered cake for the base, vanilla butter-cream on top, and then chocolate chips and pink, pearly sprinkles.

Betty's hands fiddle together, but don't reach for anything immediately.

She peers through her eyelashes, whispering shyly, "You really didn't need to do so much… not for me…"

Veronica feels torn between _heartbreak_ and indignation for a couple of seconds. Does Betty honestly believe that? Why wouldn't Betty deserve a nice date with someone who thinks she's… wonderful and beautiful…?

"Let me live, B," Veronica replies, mock-glaring before aiming a playful smile. The other girl finally relaxes, shoulders lowering. Betty giggles along with her and picks up a cupcake, much to Veronica's relief. Pale pink lips curl into a smile to match Veronica's, drawing her attention— _why are girls so AMAZING?_

"Oops," Betty muffles out with a mouthful of cupcake. She accidentally plasters her fingertips with rose-tinted vanilla butter-cream, after almost nervously dropping her treat.

Pale pink frosting smears the corner of Betty's mouth.

"Veronica, is there anymore napk—?"

It happens in _slow-mo_ , as Veronica's thumb inches out and brushes over soft, _soft_ skin, so close to Betty's lips. The other girl becomes frozen in place, nearly mesmerized.

Veronica's thumb pops into her own mouth.

She can practically see the " _oh shit, I'm gay_ " realization flit across Betty's eyes.

 _Good_.

*

By the time the sun goes down and their surroundings fade into darkness, they head back towards Betty's house. Betty throws the rolled up picnic blanket over her shoulder, complaining about their literature course mid-term, while Veronica holds onto the gigantic picnic basket and half-listens.

There's low moonlight, but plenty of bright pinpricks of stars overhead. Betty glances towards Veronica silently admiring the view above them, forgiving her instantly for tuning her out.

How could she ever be mad at Veronica? Veronica has done nothing but been a sweetheart to her. On top of it, Veronica seems to know _everything_ about herself, and is interesting and cultured, and Betty…

"What's it like…?"

The question escapes Betty's lips before she can seize it back. They're right outside the walkway connecting the sidewalk to Betty's front door.

"Hmm?" Veronica hums out, turning her gaze expectantly to her.

Betty's palms go hot.

"Knowing what you want," she murmurs. "Or… who you like."

The silence is less comfortable this time, when Veronica's features tighten slightly. Betty regrets opening her mouth. "It took time," she explains, voice calm. "It's _okay_ if it takes time, you know?"" Those dark red lips twitch into a smile, rueful and tiny. "Even if this was just to humor me, Betty… thanks."

_For not judging me, for still being my friend._

Betty feels the air catch sharply in her throat, as she protests, "I mean… I was unsure at first? But I had fun." Betty nods, trying to sound eager and sincere, "This was fun. And I _won't_ tell anyone either—"

"—It doesn't matter, Betty. I don't care what anyone else thinks about me being bi." Veronica seems a little startled herself in openly admitting her sexuality. Her brows furrowing. "Okay, yeah, I _do_ care," she admits, eyes lowering. "But if Archie or Jughead knew about our date, I wouldn't mind? If that makes sense?"

After seeing Betty's sudden and eager nod, Veronica glances her companion over and then tilts her head. "Listen, so, my chauffeur is meeting me down the street. I should say goodnight."

"They're not coming here?"

" _Hey_ —I'm a big girl. I can walk through this quaint little suburban block by myself," Veronica says with a deliberate look, placing down her basket, keeping her sarcasm tempered. "But before I do…"

Betty stiffens for a moment, as Veronica closes their personal space, lifting her hands and touching Betty's silver necklace. After another moment, she recognizes the cool slide of the metal around her neck as Veronica straightens it from being backwards. "Make a wish," she tells Betty offhandedly, lowly.

With so many stars in the indigo-dim sky, and all of the luck in the world, _nothing_ could match this.

Before Veronica raises her head, Betty summons her courage and presses a kiss against Veronica's face. It's only a cheek-kiss, but the way Veronica finally looks at her is wrong. It's crestfallen, _sad_.

When those dark red lips open, Betty _knows_.

"Betty, you don't have to…" She's not letting Veronica get another word out. Betty kisses her again, this time clasping her wrists and reveling in the familiar, slick sensation of Veronica's lipstick coating her mouth.

(It's expensive and heavy, and probably smear-proof. Thank _god_ it isn't really.)

Something like a murmurous noise leaves Veronica, when they pull away. It thrills Betty's veins, charging every nerve-end. " _Want to_ ," she says, voice too-aching for a whisper, and Veronica's lips are on hers again, pressing harder and needier, keeping Betty _magnetized_ to her.

It's their own little world.

And not even Archie belongs as he steps around the nearby bushes, now gawking.

*

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie considers living in Gay Agony™ forever rather than chance hurting his friendship. Jughead wants the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hereeeee! I'm still coughing, but I got my energy back! ♥ I'm beyond words happy! Thank you for being patient. Thank you for sticking around. Thank you for reading and for those of you who are commenting: You are the reason I love doing this. This chapter is a little more Jarchie, but I'll have equal parts Beronica/Jarchie for the next chapter installment!

*

Jughead told him once that Archie always "tried to do the right thing"…

Well, _the right thing_ to do now? Haul his ass out of there.

Archie's eyelids flutter shut. He draws in a breath and reopens his eyes, this time whipping his head around as he turns himself fully on the sidewalk. As quietly as he can manage, Archie hurries out of sight and ducks towards the outer, wooden fence separating his and Betty's lawns. Shit, _shit._

 _Shit_ …

Nobody comes after him, or shouts his name. Archie takes a moment to drop his head against the fence, wincing, cursing his rotten luck. That wasn't supposed to be something he saw. That wasn't for him.

Betty and… Veronica…?

Together… _together_ together?

It actually makes sense, if Archie considers it further. They've been close since Veronica got to Riverdale. With Veronica's help, Betty realized that she didn't need Archie in a _more_ -than-friendship way.

He's grateful for that, and has never pried into Betty's love life or tried to make room inside it. Archie hates he shattered Betty's heart earlier this year. He hated _himself_ for doing it. She didn't deserve that. It's good to see Betty focusing on school and her cheerleading, and also focusing on her relationship with Veronica.

But why not… _tell_ him about this?

Archie could see Veronica's interest in Betty almost instantly, but he couldn't figure out his own _best_ friend? A twinge of guilt and frustration sets off in his chest. Maybe… she needed time to…

A shadow quickly passes over Archie crouching in the darkness.

He shoots upright, going to his feet.

" _Jesus—_!" Archie mutters out, watching Veronica stare back at him with outright surprise, placing a hand against her collar. "Ronnie, god, you scared the hell outta me—"

"And what exactly are _you_ doing creeping around in the dark?"

It sounds a weak chuckle coming out of him. Archie rubs the back of his neck, brows furrowed. "I needed to ask Betty something about our homework, but…"

He may as well just say it.

"Uh, I saw you two," he admits, wincing.

Veronica's expression doesn't waver from polite curiosity.

"You did?"

"I didn't mean to…" Archie insists, nearly losing grip on his notebook in his left hand as he waves his hands suddenly. "Not that anything is weird about that. I—I _mean_ , it's kinda that I was creeping around—"

"Archiekins, _relax_." Veronica laughs, her dark, lovely eyes smiling. "I'm not mad."

He pauses. "Uh… you're not?"

"It wasn't as if you were doing it on purpose. You wanted to talk to Betty, right?"

"Right _,_ yeah."

Veronica shrugs, giving him a pleasant, warm grin.

"I've let Betty know that I was alright with you and Jughead knowing about our date. It's okay."

And then the _warmth_ vanishes out of her face. Veronica's eyes like glass-daggers.

She takes a step forward, nearly chest-to-chest with Archie.

"But if I hear a whisper about you blabbing your mouth and _outing_ Betty without her say and jeopardizing her safety… you'll wish I had scared the _living_ hell out of you tonight," she murmurs, never blinking. Veronica may be tinier than him, but Archie knows she could destroy him. Without even lifting a finger. "Nod your head, Archie."

He nods solemnly, not hiding the terror on his features.

Veronica perks up, her lipstick-smeared grin reappearing. "Great! I'll see you at the pep rally on Monday," she says, hoisting up her picnic basket and pretending to blow him a kiss. " _Tootles_!"

It's not until she vanishes down the sidewalk before the tension in Archie's body slowly releases.

 _Holy shit_.

His buzzing mobile startles him, and Archie gulps, fishing for it. It's Betty's number glaring back at him and requesting for face-time. He ducks back towards his house, entering through the front door.

"Archie, hey," Betty calls out, wiping off her makeup with one, free hand.

Thankful that his dad is still out tonight, Archie doesn't bother whispering. "Betty… uh, what's up?"

The radiant glow off her starry, white lights frames around Betty's head, when she unpins her curly, blonde hair. She glances over him like she's nervous. "I… have something to tell you," Betty mumbles.

Is this it? Is she gonna talk about her and Veronica?

Archie tries to play it off casual, despite how quickly his heart pounds.

"Yeah?"

"I went on a date tonight…"

"Oh yeah?" He feigns confused amusement, smiling. "Go Betts. Who's the lucky person?"

There's a little bit of dark red lipstick gathered in the corner of Betty's mouth. She sighs. "Well… it was, um…" Archie waits. Betty groans out. "God, there's no easy way to say this. I'm so sorry I'm acting weird…"

"Did you go on a date with Jughead or something?"

He has no idea what compelled him to suggest that, and especially Archie doesn't have the answer to why something _irrational_ burns in the core of his chest.

"What?" Betty yells, looking gobsmacked. "Oh my god, _no_ —it was Veronica—" A high-pitched noise escapes her right after the words, Betty's eyes going wider than before. She claps her hands over her mouth.

"Betty, that's great!" Archie says, trying to sound encouraging as possible.

It takes a long minute but her hands lower.

" _Great_ …?" she asks doubtfully.

His cold sweats may be gone, but Archie feels like shrinking under Betty's pointed stare. He remember that look — the ' _you're-up-to-something-and-I'm-onto-you_ ' look.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't it be?"

"… how did you know?"

"Know what?" Archie should tone down the defense in his voice, but she's not letting up on the now extremely suspicious glare. "I _didn't_ know! I don't know anything!"

"Archie Andrews, you are a _terrible_ liar," Betty scolds him. "You've been a terrible liar since grade school."

God dammit, she's right. Archie couldn't keep the secret about adopting Vegas as a puppy from her; he couldn't keep the secret about accidentally walking out with an unpaid candy bar from the gas station. Archie doesn't know if he's just too guilt-ridden or she's just _that good_ about getting information out of him.

He runs a hand over his face, dropping his notebook onto the foyer's table. " _Christ_ , okay. I saw you and Veronica outside kissing—but I needed help with Trig! That's it!"

"Calm down, oh my gosh," Betty reassures him, sympathetically. "Archie, it's okay. I believe you."

The guilt rises once again, burrowing into Archie's throat.

"I didn't…" he mumbles, looking away. "I just… didn't want you to think I was spying on you or anything, alright?"

Betty nods, smiling. "I cannot believe you thought I went out with _Jughead_." Her expression crinkles into incredulity. "I love him to death, but in what kind of bizarre alternative universe would _that_ work?"

An uncomfortable, strangled noise leaves Archie.

"Right… dating Jughead would be…"

He can't even say _awful_.

It's just not true. Not to him.

 _Shit_.

*

Things have been shaping up since Jughead moved in with him and his dad.

Archie does whatever it takes to make it easier: lets Jughead steal his bed for the first week, steal bacon off Archie's breakfast plate, steal the hot water, and doesn't complain (well, only a _little_ to get a laugh out of his best friend).

They stay busy. Archie goes to his counselor every Thursday after school. Fred drives him. He specifically requests anyone other than a grown female to work through Archie's… _baggage_ , as Jughead calls it regarding earlier that year. Jughead doesn't say it to be cruel. Archie likes it better than _trauma_.

Around mid November, Jughead ends up with a temporary part-time job at the local thrift store. He'll take what he can get. It means working with three little old women, all of them wearing little, gold crosses around their necks — ones who smile sickly-sweet and then mutter behind Jughead's back.

Archie frowns suspiciously at them during a quick visit, while bringing Jughead some hot lunch from Pop's.

"Thanks, _babe_ ," Jughead says, loud enough for his employers to hear. A distressed squawking comes from the back of the store. Archie swallows down his laughter, grinning at a faintly winking and overly pleased Jughead.

If only Archie could get that warm, swimmy feeling out of his chest…

The new job means new clothes, and living in a place with running water and using it as many times as he wants means Jughead can shower frequently. No more greasy, stinky hair to hide from everyone.

"Is that _Jughead_?" Betty asks, mouth rounding in surprise. Archie glances over his shoulder.

Down the hallway, he spots two people possibly arguing. The girl has to be Wendy with the familiar, bright purple lipstick and two-toned hair. But, since when does Jughead not wear his _cap_ …?

Archie doesn't excuse himself, and hurries towards the pair. He left in the morning for football practice, before Jughead even got ready for school. Archie's never seen him in a grey cashmere sweater and dark, skinny jeans. Jughead's curls tousled and still wet, hovering over his brow-line.

When a pouting Wendy reaches for Jughead's wrist, the other boy yanks himself away, glaring.

"— _Juggie_!"

"—And you don't know how to take _no_ for an answer, do you?"

It's how deeply uncomfortable Jughead looks during this situation is what fuels Archie.

"Hey, Jug," he breathes out, stepping between them. Wendy blinks owlishly up at Archie who doesn't spare a glance for her. "I thought we were heading to Biology?"

Archie's hand presses onto Jughead's shoulder. The other boy's face goes relieved.

"Yeah, okay— _bye_ —" Jughead mutters towards Wendy, looking away and allowing Archie to steer him away, clapping his same shoulder. As soon as they are a safe distance away, rounding two different hallways, Jughead ducks around the corner and wipes his forehead. "Shit. Thanks, Arch."

Archie nods and gazes around, lips thinning together.

"What's her problem?"

"She keeps asking me out." Jughead groans, mouth twitching into a frown. "I don't know how many times I gotta tell her _get lost_ before the idea sinks in." He barks out a laugh. "Me? Dating Wendy?"

"Never, right?" Archie says, laughing softly with him.

Jughead tosses him a knowing, sardonic look.

"Or _dating_ in general?"

Something like thunder rumbles in Archie's chest. An old, fierce ache pulling at him.

( _Dating Jughead would be…_ )

It'll never happen. No matter what Archie wants, or _thinks_ he wants from the possibility. He should know better by now. Archie shouldn't risk hurting their friendship after rekindling it.

( " _I like you."_ )

And he can't expect a " _Me too"_ to suddenly appear on Jughead's lips.

*

"We gotta talk a second."

Archie keeps his head lowered on the textbooks gathering in his hands and grunts out a non-response.

Jughead's fist lands gently on Archie's locker, as he shifts closer. "You've been acting weird around me," Jughead points out, lowering his voice. "Is something wrong?"

Daring to look up, Archie immediately regrets it. The incredulity burns hot in Jughead's blue eyes.

" _Archiekins_! Yoo woo!"

Veronica, already primped and high spirited and cozily arm-in-arm with Betty, waves from the gymnasium doors. Archie's eyes dart between the girls and then Jughead who narrows his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong," Archie lies, forcing a wide, cheerful smile.

It's _plastic_. It's anything but real, and he watches as Jughead rolls his eyes and turns away, sighing.

"Suit yourself, Archie."

*

Everything's wrong.

Archie stumbles over one of his chords, grumbling.

"Okay, that's the fifth time," Jughead announces vacantly, dropping his sticks. He scoots off his drummer's chair and bounces onto his feet. "What the hell is up with you?"

" _Nothing_."

"You are about as subtle as Cheryl Blossom is humble." The verbal jab souls Archie's mood further. Jughead heads towards the garage's fridge, pulling out a unopened bag of mozzarella string cheese. "You might as well tell me what's been going on— _or_ we aren't getting shit done tonight."

"Really, Juggie. It's nothing," Archie insists quietly, resting to guitar to his knees. He resists the urge to impulsively rub his eyes. "I'm just tired from football."

"Now _lying_ to me is something I thought we got over." Jughead doesn't say it with any particular emotion.

A nervous chuckle rises out of Archie's throat.

"What would I be lying about?" he asks.

Jughead leans up against the fridge, popping the end of the pale string cheese between his teeth. After a little chewing, Jughead says with a pointed look at Archie, "You tell me, _pal_."

 _Dammit_.

"It's just…" Archie hesitates.

No, he can't just _say_ it.

"I'm pretty sure I have a crush on someone who doesn't like me back," Archie explains. "I can't tell them because I don't want to ruin what we got."

Jughead frowns.

"Well, I already know about the thing you had for Veronica—"

"—it's _not_ Veronica," Archie interrupts firmly.

"Is it Betty?" The other boy snorts, opening the fridge door. "You already burned that bridge a long time ago," Jughead informs him, raising an eyebrow.

Archie twists his expression. "No!" he shouts. "God, no."

" _Reggie_?"

"Will you stop—"

Frustration creeps into Jughead's voice. "Then will you just _tell me_ —"

"It's _YOU_!" Archie shouts, this time in a roar. It sounds like the answer has been torn out of him, _broken_. Jughead's body freezes up, just as he bends over to return the cheese bag into the fridge's compartment.

The silence floats around them, blaring like static in Archie's ears. He stares down at his palms. It takes several moments, but Archie feels Jughead's gaze aimed on the side of his head.

"Jesus… will you just say something?" Archie murmurs, licking his lips.

"How do you know?"

 _That's_ not a response he expects. He finally meets Jughead's eyes, confusion flooding him.

"Know _what_?"

"How do you know I don't like you back?" Jughead tells him. It's not a mocking tone, or repulsed. It's not anything but matter-of-fact. _Solemn_ , maybe. Archie feels unreasonably dizzy for a minute.

"Jug—"

The other boy curls his upper lip, but exasperated. "You never bothered to _ask_ me… so how do you know?"

"Because I'm terrified of losing you?" Archie replies, mouth feeling dry. He gestures helplessly.

Jughead stares over him, taking the time to shut the fridge's door before joining him by the sofa. He remains on the furthest cushion, and grimaces a little as Jughead searches for the words he wants.

Archie considers getting up and fleeing the country, before his best friend's expression softens.

"Its not possible," Jughead tells him, shaking his head. "You couldn't lose me."

 _What_ …

An even softer smile graces Jughead's lips. When he leans in, Archie leans out, chin lifting and eyebrows furrowed. "Just. Stay still, okay?" The command stalls him in place, as Jughead tries again, examining him.

Archie's heart jack-hammers. His cheeks becoming flushed.

Oh _god_ … what is he…

He groans out, when Jughead's palm slams into Archie's forehead. "How about _asking me_ next time instead of giving me the cold shoulder for two weeks," Jughead snaps, his exasperation visibly returning.

Despite how startled he gets, Archie laughs until it _hurts_ , features squinting.

"Fine, jeez…!"

They both laugh together, relaxing from the their previous apprehension. After another moment, Jughead sends him a cheeky look. "You already owe me burgers so… maybe they can be a few dates?" he suggests.

The excitement begins to thunder inside Archie, spreading across his face.

"You date now?"

"Guess I'm dating you," Jughead says, mouth lifting into a crooked, tiny smile as he kicks out his legs, stretching his arms over his head and reclining against the plaid, worn sofa. "I could do worse."

"I'm flattered," Archie remarks, thumb strumming against the D string.

"You _should_ be."

*

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The core four go on their double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT! Last chapter y'all! I knew this wasn't gonna be a long project (I'm 4-5 weeks behind on things I need to do for the very near future) and I just wanted to indulge in fluff teenage cuteness. It's been fun taking this journey with everyone. :) I may do some oneshots for this universe later, but I'll see if anyone's interested! Please leave thoughts for this finale if you liked it!

*

Betty really think she needs to redo her bedroom.

Especially after being inside _Veronica's_ —with her luxurious sleigh bed piled with violet and gold pillows, her huge, decorative armoire and chest-of-drawers, and everything veneered in a glow of honey walnut.

The walls flawlessly painted in crisp, clean edges of gold towards the ceiling, a crystal-sparkling, brightly lit chandelier high above their heads, and the rest of the walls a hue resembling a chestnut-brown. Betty even feels a little nervous about stepping on the antiqued, expensive rug below her white tennis shoes.

She keeps her hands in her lap, squirming occasionally as Veronica combs her fingers through her yellow-blonde hair, gathering and twisting it into a high ponytail, adding a baby blue ribbon.

"Don't you think it's a little weird?" Betty asks, scraping her bare fingernails against her powder-white leggings. The inside of her mouth feels too-dry and swollen. "A double date?"

Veronica reappears in front of her, dusting off her black, fitted jacket. For a moment, Betty's amazed by her bold, dark eyeliner and the mauve, sweetheart bustier top. Veronica is… _Veronica_. She doesn't understand how _not_ to outshine others with her sophisticated taste, not even for a visit to Pop's Chock-lit Shoppe.

(And Betty has no complaints about it. By some miracle, she convinced Veronica to pull on a pair of dark, low-rise jeans, but Veronica refused to compromise on her signature pearls.)

"Why?" Veronica replies to the other girl's earlier question, brows lifting. She climbs back on her mattress, fiddling and straightening Betty's candyfloss-pink scarf, examining her girlfriend's matching camisole underneath the baby blue, button-up sweater. "People do it all of the time, B."

"But it's… it's with _Archie,_ " Betty insists with a troubled expression, eyes narrowing. "My best friend who I was madly in love with, and he's bringing _his_ best friend who he's madly in love with…"

Veronica's matte-red lips perk up.

"And I'm nobody's best friend. How do you think _I_ feel?"

Betty gasps a little and grabs Veronica's hand when the other, still smiling girl leans away. "You're not my best friend, Ronnie?" she murmurs, Betty's thumb unconsciously running over Veronica's bare knuckles. As irresistibly sweet as the sentiment is, Veronica tsks, rolling her eyes briefly.

"Oh god… Betty, don't. Don't do Archie's puppy eyes."

They both giggle loudly as Betty playfully exaggerates a ' _hurt_ ' look, shifting closer to Veronica, fluttering her eyelashes and pouting. She melts against the sensation of Veronica's impulsive, soft kiss, opening her mouth slightly. Veronica's tongue slowly licks a path against her bottom lip, and Betty breathes out a moan.

Leaning out, Veronica gazes over Betty's mouth smeared in red, _red_.

"This is becoming a habit," she whispers, grinning almost wickedly, eyeing her girlfriend. This time, Veronica leaves a one last featherweight kiss to the corner of Betty's mouth, listening to a whining, needy complaint from Betty before getting a tissue to wipe off her own ruined lipstick. Betty complies, accepting a fresh one.

She wants nothing more than to let Veronica do it all over again.

 _Ruin_ the picture-perfect image Betty has been forced to stage her whole life. To be left with Veronica-sized bruises and marks, to walk into the Cooper household proudly with that infamous, _beautiful_ shade of lipstick covering Betty's chin and her face. Her parents would disown her in an instant, but they've already lost her.

They've _never_ had her in the first place.

"Hey," Veronica speaks up, smoothing the crinkle on Betty's forehead. "Betty, you alright?""

" _Mmhm_. Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," Veronica gently reminds her, applying a fresh coat of her lipstick in record time and taking Betty's hands into hers. She leads them out, heading for the corridor.

Polly waves from an opened doorway, near the kitchen, carefully cradling one of the twins. Her hair—a sunshine yellow just like Betty's—damp and limply loose against her bath-robed shoulders.

"Oh my _goooosh_ ," Veronica coos, peering over the pistachio-colored swaddling blanket to the tiny, sleepy face within it. "Was my mom fussing over him? I thought I heard her out here before work."

"Hermione _loves_ them," Polly says, beaming. "I can't thank you enough for the help."

Betty watches in silent amusement as the infant yawns noiselessly, brushing her fingertips against the thin, downy hairs on his skull. He's gonna be coppery-red just like Jason.

"You two heading out?"

"I'll bring you back some of the deep-fried cheesecake," Betty announces, kissing her sister's cheek when Polly does the same. Veronica makes a faint gagging sound at the mention of of _deep-fried_.

Usually, Polly would have a couple of harsh words to anyone deliberately teasing her—but since Betty admitted to dating Veronica and gushed on and on about her, Polly has been nothing but friendly and accepting about them dating. Betty kept her secret. Her older sister promised to do the same for her.

(Coming out to Veronica's mother had been _uneventful_ —Hermione Lodge has known about her daughter being bisexual since Veronica had been in her tweens. Which truthfully made things easier.)

"Take care of my little sister!" Polly calls out, as Betty heads towards the front door.

"You got it!" Veronica shouts back cheerfully, nudging Betty's hip as the other girl flushes and chokes down a laugh. Polly seems preoccupied with calming her infant son as he wails a little, disturbed from sleeping.

Today is going to be ridiculous, isn't it?

*

First kisses are never what you expect them to be.

(He and Betty had only been little kids, and Archie disliked the bubblegum-tasting chapstick on her lips.)

Jughead has never been someone he expects to do anything conventionally. Their first date gets canceled, but the next one involves a fishing boat and a sack of Pop's grilled sauce-burgers. Jughead kisses _him_ , out in the middle of the water, fingertips raking softly against Archie's cheeks before holding onto his neck.

There's no particular taste on Jughead's lips, but his mouth is _warm_ and accepting, pressed up against him. Archie tries to open up another kiss, suddenly clutching Jughead's shoulders and nearly teeters the boat.

He goes home with a full belly, and a phantom laugh drifting on Archie's kiss-raw, smiling mouth.

November finally ends, and there's still no snowfall. Most days are bright and sunny, especially in Archie's life. He doesn't need the artificial, orange glow of the lantern inside Jughead's tree-house.

Their old Batman and wrestling action figures have been tossed out, years ago. Comic books dusty and littered across the floor, hidden underneath raggy blankets and worn, colorless pillows. Archie doesn't mind the floor, or the weight of his best friend settled on top of him. It's just his humble opinion, but Jughead looks _so good_ with a rosy, faraway expression, but staring right into Archie's eyes.

His black, plaid shirt is partly unbuttoned, revealing a little of Jughead's chest and a dusting of hairy curlicues. Archie hooks a finger against the opening, groaning for a moment when his hand gets smacked.

" _Dude_ …"

"You'll live," Jughead says dryly, but his mouth twitching up. "Are we going or are we staying, Arch?"

A now grinning Archie goes on his elbows to sit up, brushing noses, exhaling against Jughead's lips. "You're really letting me make the decision?" he murmurs, their foreheads inclining.

Jughead scoffs, leaning out and pushing Archie's face sideways with his palm, earning a chuckle.

"Yeah, _no_. We would never leave at this rate."

They promised Betty and Veronica to meet up with them before it gets too late in the evening, and according to Archie's sports watch, they're gonna be running late. He waits until Jughead is standing and heading for the ladder, before reaching for his dark red henley, yanking it on and straightening up.

"Hey, Jug… um…" Archie glances over to him, teeth dragging over his bottom lip. Jughead pauses mid-step, frowning. Catches of golden sunlight illuminate around his dark hair, and for a moment, it's all _surreal_.

How did they get here — Jughead and him, maybe not _boyfriends_ , but Archie wouldn't mind that. His counselor advises him to be cautious about forming new relationships, especially if they're romantic — but nothing feels wrong. Jughead would never use him, or manipulate him. This is _safe_ to him.

"Thanks for talking with me about… and wanting to…"

Jughead's arms cross together, resting on the edge of the wooden platform. " _Asexuality_ isn't a dirty word. You can use it, you know." The other boy points out this out, and Archie's face burns in embarrassment. "Just because I'm asexual doesn't mean we can't… _do this_ , Archie. I've got no problem being with you."

After a reassuring look, he braves a nod. Jughead's smile widens.

"Except the killing me in video games. I'm sorry, but you've gotta be _stopped_."

"Good luck with that," Archie replies smugly, climbing down the tree-house's ladder as well.

*

There's nowhere to park during a weekend at Pop's, so walking is the better option.

Once the four of them meet on the edge of the lot, Betty and Jughead greet each other with a soft, mutual echo of " _hi_ " and glance away bashfully. The fingers to Betty's right hand grasping Veronica's wrist.

"Hey," Archie murmurs, giving a smiling Betty a one-armed hug, and then doing the same for Veronica, dolled up in her black pumps and two glossy barrettes in her loose hair. "Got here as soon as we could."

"Hey _yourself_ , Archiekins," Veronica says, looking him over intrigued. "What took you both so long?"

Jughead interrupts before the other boy can open his mouth. "Lost track of time," he announces, staring at Veronica with mild amusement. "I'm sure you kept Betty entertained with the latest Riverdale _gossip_."

"You think so lowly of me, Jughead," Veronica replies, touching her collar gently as if pretending to be shocked. She then hooks her arm into Betty's and pulls her girlfriend close, heading towards the neon-lights. Jughead follows on Veronica's right, giving them reasonable space between each other, one of Archie's arms draping over his neck. "Besides, the _height_ of what you call gossip around here is Archie's dad and my mother being seen together on a date—and all things considered, I'm so _over_ gossip right now."

As far as everyone knows, she's taking her dear sweet time warming up to the idea. It helps when Veronica and Archie discussed the subject—the finalized divorces in their separate families, and then the slowly blossoming relationship of Archie's father and her mother and how it affects them as the outsiders.

As the silence increases, thickens, Betty's smile grimaces. "Well… this is nice and awkward," she mumbles.

"So what's it like being asexual?"

Veronica's direct question throws the rest of them off, except Jughead who gazes right at her, lips beginning to quirk up. "Pretty great. I reproduce by budding," he says, not holding back on his sarcasm.

Not remotely phased, Veronica laughs for a moment, shooting a furtive, knowing glance at Archie.

"That sounds like a wild Saturday night— _I'm_ bisexual, so I apparently like threesomes or being labeled a gigantic slut." Of course, there's not an ounce of truth in any of that stereotyping, but the way Veronica says it with the obvious sugar-coated _contempt,_ Archie and Betty pale and hold their breath.

Jughead mocks a thoughtful expression. "Well, I'd invite you to the next session with me and Archie, but see: there's this belief that asexuals are born celibate and we will go up in flames if we see any naked bodies in person…"

By now, the other two of their group catch onto the heavy-handed joke, despite the monotones and straight faces.

"I'm attracted to pans!" Betty chimes in. Her enthusiasm fades as all pairs of eyes land on her. "Like… cooking pans…?" she adds lamely, Betty's cheeks flushing with mortification. Archie stares in wordless confusion while Jughead frowns thoughtfully, also quiet.

"Oh my god, I love you _so much,_ " Veronica says in mounting, gleeful astonishment, pecking Betty's rosy-hot cheek. "How about you, Archie Andrews? Got anything to mention to the rest of us?"

Archie stammers out nonsense, pulling away from Jughead who glances with narrowed eyes between them. "It's alright. He doesn't need a label," Jughead concludes, allowing the other boy to sigh out, probably in relief.

"Fair enough," Veronica agrees, sending them a _genuinely_ pleasant look.

*

It's four milkshakes sitting on their booth-table; two double-thick chocolates for Archie and Veronica, a strawberry whipped for Betty, and a confetti-blast cake batter for Jughead.

"Tastes like pure teeth-rotting sugar," he comments idly, downing half of it already.

Laughter erupts noisily from their table, but it mingles with the overall activity of the diner.

"Remember when we all first came here together?" Archie speaks up after they calm down, eyes bright with memories as he fiddles with his untouched napkin. "It feels like it's been… _forever_ ago…"

Veronica raises an eyebrow, delicately taking a sip from her milkshake's straw.

" _Excuse me_ —you and your _boyfriend_ over here invited yourselves into my not-date with Betty." She watches in disapproval as Archie and Jughead sneak each other meaningful glances, and then avert eye contact. "Wow, okay. _Relax?_ It's just a word that starts with the letter B. You're _dating_ —why not own it?"

Betty touches Veronica's forearm, guiding back her attention. "Ronnie, I'm the one who invited them over to our table that night," she insists, a tiny, happy smile on Betty's features.

"It's true," Jughead says, chuckling when Veronica wrinkles her nose at him.

"Well… isn't this adorable…"

A person's shadow descends over them. Betty's hands go rigidly into her lap and gather together, and Archie straightens up, no longer sprawling out and leaning in towards Jughead's body heat.

Veronica gazes up, unblinking, smiling tight-lipped.

"Sorry, Cheryl. Five's a crowd."

The other girl tosses her long, coppery-red hair over her shoulder, lifting her chin. "I wouldn't dream of barging in on your little _date_." Cheryl rolls her eyes at the various degrees of startled expressions. "Oh, _please_. You're all so obvious… it's almost _pathetic_ how obvious, if you ask me."

Jughead snorts. "You gonna blab to your minions on Twitter then, princess?"

Cheryl looks like she's about to chew him out, and may have, but Josie emerges from around the corner, slipping a bare arm possessively around Cheryl's waist. "Ready to go?"

"Of course," Cheryl answers, beaming at a grinning, eager Josie and slipping her own arm around Josie's waist and squeezing. She then aims the rest of them a neutral look. " _As if_ I have time to worry about what you all are doing with your regrettable lives." Before heading out, Cheryl spins around and trills out, back to smiling, "Tell Polly I'm stopping by to see my precious _darling_ niece and nephew after Sunday brunch!"

Betty nods, placing her hands on the table, smiling back.

"No problem."

As soon as the entrance's bell clangs, Archie flops back against his seat, running his hands over his face. "Guess that's a _no_ on outing us to the entire town," Jughead mutters, doing the same.

"We'll be fine," Veronica says reassuringly, meeting Betty's eyes.

 _We will_.

They hold onto that, for a long time, and without a speck of disappointment.

*

 


End file.
